legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 6 Prologue/Transcript
LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 6 - Prologue '' (A flashback to the battle aboard the Staff of Charon is seen.) '''Freeze:' It's been 50 years. 50 years since the worst day in Order history had occurred. To some, it was the end of something good. (A flashback is seen of the Staff of Charon destroying Rotterdam Tower in Liberty City.) Freeze: 'But to us, it was actually the beginning. Since then, technology had evolved in our favor. A new breed of Super Soldiers was born. Knights of the Just: an Elite team of soldiers with one mission: locate and capture/kill Malcom Hargrove. Our brains are now grafted with a Direct Neural Interface, or DNI. Locating Hargrove won't be easy, but I promise, he'll pay for what he did 50 years ago. My Father and I will see to it. ''Encryption# 4E-57-25-34 Protocol: Alpha ''Pursuiant to Order mission# 5020493 involving '''Bag and Drag of High-Value Target.'' Mission: Pursue and capture "Volk" for interrogation in '''Everfree AFB' in Equestria.'' August 1, 2065 (A war breaks out in the Everfree Forest near Everfree AFB. A VTOL is shot down, dropping the wall that it was carrying.) Hendricks: Dammit! So what was your plan, Boy Scout? Base Lieutenant: The Spike Launchers were used to demolish buildings. We would use them to detonate the tunnel supports. But that damned wall dropped before we could get the truck into position!! Freeze: Ladies!! For once, I say stick to plan A! (Freeze takes the Spike Launcher from the truck.) Freeze: F.I.L.S.S., access the city archives and give me the location of those support columns! F.I.L.S.S: '''Accessing Blueprints. Locations pinpointed. They should be showing on HUD now. '''Freeze: Kimball, Harper, take the supports to the West. Frost, you're with me! We'll take the East. (Freeze uses electrostatic strike against a Space Pirate. Buck starts to radio in.) Buck: What the hell happened? Freeze: Hostile ground fire took down the VTOL. Wall dropped before we could get the trucks in position. We're doing this the old way. Buck: There's heavy hostile activity there. Hostile drones are headed your way. Freeze: We'll make it work, Buck. (Hostile drones arrive. Freeze manages to remote hijack one and uses it against the Space Pirates. He then approaches a support column and plants a spike in there.) Hendricks: Blow that f---ker! (Freeze detonates the spike.) Freeze: Detonation confirmed. (Frost, Kimball, and Harper detonates their spikes.) Buck: That's all of them! Fall back at the wall! (All friendly forces fall back to the wall. Freeze gets to the top of the wall and takes the computer to detonate, but an error occurs.) Freeze: There's a problem! Hendricks: What now? (A Space Pirate jumps onto the wall and kills a friendly soldier.) Space Pirate: I ain't gonna die here! Imma get mah money! (Gets shot) Buck: Blow it, now! (Freeze uses his DNI to hack the controls and successfully detonates the charges, collapsing the ground below the Space Pirates. He regroups with Harper, Hendricks, Frost, Kimball, and Buck.) Lieutenant: Thank you. I will never forget this. Buck: You're welcome. Can we get back to our prisoner now? (An explosion is seen.) Hendricks: Shit. I guess not. Freeze: Shit! The old man! Lieutenant: '''We have another problem. They're trying to find another way into the base below ground. '''Buck: Then we're just gonna have to keep them from doing so. Frost, Harper, Kimball, stay here and assist the wounded. Freeze: Secure the area, Lieutenant. We'll rendezvous at the Castle of Two Sisters. (Freeze, Hendricks, and Buck arrive at the entrance of the base's bunker. They scout the area. One of the doors are busted down by Space Pirates, with them is Volk.) Freeze: Fuck! They're extracting the prisoner! (Freeze and Buck go after Volk, they are met by Mustang.) Mustang: Don't stop! Keep going! If he gets away, we lose our chance at finding Hargrove! (Volk and his pursuers get above ground. Volk gets into a vehicle and his bodyguard drives off. The team gets into a vehicle and chases him. They are being pursued by a Scorpion tank.) Buck: Tank! Mustang: Blow it! Freeze: On it!! (Freeze take out the tank.) Mustang: We have him! Son, up here in shotgun! We'll get him together! (Freeze kills the Space Pirates accompanying Volk. They stop and pull Volk out of the car.) Mustang: Out of the car, a--hole! (On comms) Infinity, this is Mustang! Jackpot! Volk is secure! (To Volk) Aren't you, you son of a bitch?! Infinity: Affirmative, Knight. We have pelicans on their way. Bring him home. TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts